


Sock It To Me

by look_turtles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Spoilers for Season ThreeBilly really likes Steve’s uniform





	Sock It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Bouncy

Billy didn’t like ice cream, he was more of a salty guy, but you can bet your ass that when he found out that Steve was working at the ice cream shop in the mall he was there almost every day.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Steve’s sailor uniform was a turn on. Those knee high white socks that showed off Steve’s calves were the star of more than one of Billy’s wet dreams.

The fact that he could tease Steve about it was a plus. He had more than one sailor joke.

Now, Billy was in Scoops Ahoy. 

He had been dropping hints, but now it was time to be less subtle. He was not a patient guy.

He took his vanilla ice cream cone from Steve and started to lick it like he was giving it a blow job. It must of worked because Steve’s cheeks turned pink.

‘If you want to see what else I can do with my tongue meet behind the mall in ten minutes,’ Billy said with a wink and he finished eating his ice cream.

Ten minutes later, he had Steve cock in his mouth and it tasted much better than ice cream. 

Weeks later, they were in Steve’s room. 

‘Can we have sex? Can you... you know?’ Steve asked still wearing his uniform.

‘Sure,’ Billy said already taking his shirt off.

Steve sat down on his bed and bounced. His bed was very bouncy. He started removing his uniform and Billy just watched as pale skin was revealed.

Steve reached to take off his socks. 

‘Leave them on?’ Billy said because he wanted to try something he had been fantasizing about.

Naked Steve laid down on his bed and naked Billy moved to the bed. He reached over and picked up a tube of lube. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pushed one finger into Steve’s hole.

Steve groaned as Billy’s finger slid in and out of his hole.

Billy added a second finger and Steve’s groans turned to moans.

He pulled out his fingers, hooked Steve’s sock covered legs over his shoulders and lined his cock up with Steve’s hole.

‘You ready?’ Billy asked.

Steve nodded.

He pressed his cock against Steve’s hole and slowly pushed it inside Steve.

Slowly he thrust in and out of Steve while Steve moaned.

Once he was balls deep inside of Steve, he started thrusting faster and harder and he felt Steve’s socks against his shoulders. The roughness of the cotton kept him from coming.

Again and again he thrust hard and soon Steve was coming all over his own stomach. He felt Steve clinch around his cock and was coming hard.

Once he came deep inside Steve, he collapsed on top of Steve and pressed their sweat slick bodies together.

He might hate ice cream as much as Steve hated working there, but he really liked those socks. Maybe he would buy Steve some silk knee high socks.


End file.
